Phantom thieves
by MeryinText
Summary: Something happen to Kaito during a heist. With one Hakuba Saguru and a new thief in the area, what will happen? Just who is this Black Phantom? Slight KaiAo and ShinRan (Currently being Re-written)
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom thieves**

**_By: Aiko96_****  
**

**Genre: family, adventure**

**Parings: None (for mean time though)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK… Aoyama Gosho owns them..**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late updates of my other fanfiction… **

**Words count: 445 words**

oxX0Xxo

**Chapter 1: Kaitou KID gets hurt!**

_**Italic = Kaito's thoughts**_

oxX0Xxo

With his white cape waves as the breeze of night cold freezing wind blew. Kaitou Kid ran through the crowds of fan girls, passersby, citizens and police officers guarding the gems. Fan girls started squealing as he passed each of them.

"Kyaa! It's him!"

"Kaitou Kid-sama!"

"Get him!" (This is the inspector's)

"Kyaa!You;re so cool, Kaitou Kid-sama!"

_Wow the heist went better then I thought.. _the thief thought. With a poof –or whatever sound it is- Kaitou Kid appear in the roof top with the night's prize, the "tear's drop" –which is a ruby around the size of an adult palm, worth more than 3 million yen (A/N: I just make this one up)- in his gloved hand and ready to jump over the net, prepared by the Kaitou Kid Task Force to trap him there before the heist.

"You can't run KID!" Nakamori Ginzo –the leader of then task force- shouted just right before the phantom thief jump said "Thank you for today entertainment! Ja ne…"and grin as he flew over the net –which is quite high- on his hand glider. "!#$%!##!" the inspector curse so colorfully –and creatively indeed- which make most parents at the scene covered their child's ears to block all those creative words into their young brains. Kaitou Kid just watched in amusement.

_Huh..Just another waste of time… _he thought as he found out that the gem was _once again_ not the Pandora, the gem he was looking for. _I'm getting tired of these all, maybe I should rest in a while… Now it's time to go home…_the phantom thought as a he felt a sharp pain in his left feet and as well as his left hand and fell down as he lost control of the hand glider. Firstly he fell to the roof, rolled down and landed harsh on the rough and cold road. His body was in pain. He could feel his blood dripping slowly from the shot wound, drop by drop, taking away his life in every drop of it. _They _hit him. The snipers hit him on the sky, when he had been careless enough to forget that there are still snipers around that wanted to kill him every now and then. Then he heard foot steps running toward his direction, faster by each second... _I'm so damned…Must be them…_ _I am so dead…_he thought. But he never thought the he would ever saw Hakuba Saguru –high school detective as well as his classmate-, Jii –his assistant he could say-, as well as his mum running toward him -who is lying on the floor-. "KID! Stay awake!...aito…wa…ke.." is all he heard before everything went black.

oxX0Xxo

End Chapter 1

Continue to Chapter 2: Hakuba Saguru's help!

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the late updates of my other fics! Gomen! .

R&R please! :D

oxX0Xxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Phantom thieves**

**Genre: family, adventure**

**Parings: None (for mean time though)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK… Aoyama Gosho owns them..**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late updates of my other fanfiction…**

**Words count: 847 words**

oxX0Xxo

**Chapter 2: Hakuba Saguru's help!**

_**Italic = Kaito's/Saguru's/Shinichi's thoughts**_

oxX0Xxo

_Ugh…Where is this? My head! It hurts!_ He thought. "Young master... You are awake… " He could hear Jii said. "Kaito!" his mother shout. "Kaa-san? Where is this?" he asked. "This is hospital Kaito… We found you in that alley… What happened?" his mother asked. "Do the doctors knows I am Kaitou Kid? He asked. "No, they don't, I told them you are bullied by an armed gang and was almost killed by the gang" Jii replied. "Now answer my question Kaito!" his mother demanded. "I…they manage to shot me and I.. lose control and fell.." he said. He tried to walk and only fell down, face kissing the floor. "Kaito!" his mother shouted as she and Jii help him get up again. "What happened to my legs Kaa-san?" Kaito asked panickly. "The doctor said you can't walk for a month or two, Kuroba-kun…You broke a few bones from the fall last night" a new voice said. "Hakuba? What are you doing here?" he then asked. "I was the one who found you, care to explain what happened to you? I won't tell anybody, you can have my word." Saguru replied.

oxX0Xxo

(After a bunch of explanation regarding Kaitou Kid origin, Black Organization, Pandora, Kuroba Touchi, Snipers at the heist, and a bunch of in-significant subject)

oxX0Xxo

"So you are telling me that you and a bunch of evil guys called the Black Organization are racing –trying to kill you- to get the gem of immortality, Pandora, which glow red under the full moon and will cry the tear of immortality?" Saguru asked not quite believing in his sentence. "Exactly Tantei-san!" Kaito replied. "Are you crazy?" he asked "Are you trying to kill your self? Why didn't you asked help from the police?" Kaito twitched. "Calm down Hakuba-san" Jii said. "I know what I am doing all right Hakuba…" He replied, a tone of annoyance in his sentence. "But I can't look for Pandora if my legs are like this! What do I have to do? _They _won't stop even if I am injured!" Kaito said furiously. "I might know a plan, but it's quite risky and I will need your cooperation Kuroba-kun" Saguru said. "Kaa-san, Jii-san, can you two go out for a while? I might need to have a four-eye talk with Hakuba about this plan…" Kaito said.

oxX0Xxo

_Nakamori-keibu, this may have been a surprise to all of you_

_That I've taken the jewel without a notice_

_I've been in quite a situation_

_I may use this way starting now_

_Sign, Kaitou Kid _

"What is this?" Nakamori Ginzo shouted "You have got to be kidding me!" "I'm in no mood of jokes keibu.." a young women voice was heard. "I got this note this morning when my family treasure '_Moon Maiden_' was gone." She continued. "Inuoe-san… Are you sure this come from Kid?" the keibu asked. "Yes, It is guinea right?" Inoue Hiyono, the owner of the jewel said. "!#$#$! What in the world going on?" Ginzo cursed at the top of his lung. _This is getting more interesting than before, what are you trying to do Kid... _Kudou Shinichi thought.

oxX0Xxo

_Pick the lock… open the case… throw the rope… take the gem…leave thee note… escape to the roof… tie the rope… _"What do you think you're doing Kid? Or should I say Hakuba-kun?" suddenly a voice said. "Wh-what do you mean Kudou-san?" asked Hakuba Saguru in Kaitou Kid attire. "That's a proof Hakuba-san… Kid doesn't call me _Kudou-san_, only you do that… He calls me _Tantei-kun_, just like he calls you _Tantei-san _ne? (A/N:1st _italic _= Saguru thoughts, 2nd _italic _= Kaitou Kid's voice) "Since when?" Saguru asked. Kudou Shinichi sigh and took Saguru's hearing devices and set it to loudspeaker mode. "What did you do this time Kaito?" he then asked. Saguru frowned. _He knows Kuroba-kun is Kaitou Kid? _He thought.

"_Ah.. You found out Shin-chan?"_ Kaito's voice was heard from the other side.

"Of course, You do know that Hakuba-kun is not as agile as you right? And don't change the topic!" Kudou Shinichi said.

"_Don't get so angry Shin-chan, he was the one who make the plan!"_

"And you didn't tell me? Is this how you treat your own twin brother?" _TWIN BROTHER? _Saguru thought.

"_I wanted to tell you, but you already found out!"_

"And your wound?"

"_I was shot and I fell from the hand glider… and broke a few bones, I need someone to replace me!"_

"I can help you…"

"_You sure? I thought you don't like that suit?"_

"I don't, but I didn't say I'm going to use your suit, did I…" he said grinning.

"_Do you mean….?"_

"Yes, Black Phantom is once again back to the stage…." Shinichi said grinning.

"Kudou-san? What do you mean Black Phantom will once again be back on stage? Didn't he disappeared 2 years ago?" Hakuba Saguru asked.

"You will see…" Kudou Shinichi replied and left the roof. In a second he was already gone leaving a blank faced Hakuba Saguru dressed in Kaitou Kid's suit alone, and confuse.

oxX0Xxo

**End Chapter 2**

**Continue to Chapter 3: Black Phantom sudden appearance!**

**A/N:**

**So, how's the chapter?**

**Is it too short?**

**Kaa-san means mother**

**Tantei means detective**

**Kaitou Kid calls: (a) Kudou Shinichi = Tantei-kun**

**(b) Hakuba Saguru = Tantei-san**

**R&R please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Phantom thieves**

**Genre: family, adventure**

**Parings: None (for mean time though)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK… Aoyama Gosho owns them..**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late updates… examinations is making this just so hard**

**Words count: 467 words**

oxX0Xxo

**Chapter 3: Black Phantom sudden appearance!**

_**Italic = Kaito's/Saguru's/Shinichi's thoughts /TV**_

oxX0Xxo

"…_tou Kid is said to have retired and a-used-to-disappear phantom thief, Black Phantom is back! Black Phantom had sent out a note:_

'_**When the pearl of earth is shown**_

_**I shall dance along with the stars**_

_**The diamond shall be the perfect present for the princess**_

_**As the pure heart substitute the blanks'**_

_**Sign, Black Phantom**_

…_.The police tried to solve the note and manage to come out the fact that Black Phantom will be taking the __Ice Queen diamond__ from the Covey Tower at exactly 11:50 tomorrow night!" _

oxX0Xxo

"Is-is this what Kudou-san mean?" Saguru muttered not believing, both hands-while holding the newspaper- shaking in disbelieve "But he is a well known detective! How can he be a phantom thief? Wait he did said he is Kuroba's twin brother, didn't he? Well, Kuroba is Kaitou Kid it wouldn't be _too much_ surprise that he is the _Black Phantom _then…." He sighed. _Well, what could he do?_ Saguru thought. "I suppose I should go to school now or I'll be late which I do not desire… truly" he sighed again.

Saguru thought he had enough surprises for the day already but now what? He yet sighed for another time. He has sighed more that 30 times today! "Class, we got a new student! Please be seated. Now please introduce yourself…" the teachers oh-so-lovely voice rang. "Thank you sensei, my name is Kudou Shinichi, pleased to meet you all" Shinichi said politely with a-so-familiar grin that a certain chaotic magician often have on his face.

oxX0Xxo

The break bell rang about 5 minutes ago and now we got a scene of 2 high school detectives, Hakuba Saguru and Kudou Shinichi talking at the roof.

"Why are you here Kudou-san?" Saguru asked and break the awkward silence between them for the past 5 minutes and 27 seconds (A/N: Saguru's way of counting time~).

"I will be living in the Kuroba Household until Kaito is fully recovered" Shinichi answered flatly, his eyes avoiding Saguru's gaze. He then turn around and stand face to face with Saguru. "I just can let bad things to happen to them when Kaito is so weak." Then Shinichi sigh. "It's really troublesome… Argh!" he growled.

"Kudou-san… By the way could you tell me about you and Kuroba-kun?" Saguru asked. "Why should I in any ways Hakuba-kun?" he replied.

Feeling the glare from Saguru he then answer "Fine, actually our parents died when we were 5 years old, they were killed in an accident -or murder, we never knew that much- after they died we were both sent to 2 different relatives who are Kaa-san's younger sisters, Yukiko-san and Chikage-san. And that's all!" Shinichi replied quietly. Saguru open his mouth to ask another question but the bell has rang. "Maybe next time… "Shinichi answered with a-knowing-smirk.

oxX0Xxo

**End Chapter 3**

**Continue to Chapter 4: Black Phantom sudden appearance! (part2)**

**A/N:**

**So, how's the chapter?**

**Is it too short?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do I need to write all the details again and again? Well I'm too tired and bored honestly to write it down again. If you want please look at the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, and you all already know that. Both DC and MK are own by Aoyama Gosho.**

oxX0Xxo

**Chapter 4: Black Phantom sudden appearance! (Part 2)**

_**Italic = Kaito's/Saguru's/Shinichi's thoughts /TV**_

oxX0Xxo

Police officers were flooding the Covey Tower. There were whispers everywhere about the _Black Phantom. _Question like _is he like Kaitou Kid? Why is he here? _And many more were spreading like bees. And the said thief? He is preparing. Who was he kidding? This is his first heist after those years after all. Got to have impressive entrance no?

"Nakamori-keibu! So, now it's not Kaitou Kid task force anymore?" Shinichi asked with a fake frown. He is actually trying to force down a grin, especially after he saw the confuse look from his fellow detective, Hakuba Saguru. The Keibu just muttered something under his breath like _thieves and the fame _or stuffs.

"So, Kudou-kun are you going to catch this thief here?" Nakamori Ginzo asked. Shinichi hmm-ed then answer "Maybe not, one Kaitou Kid is more than enough for me Keibu" he said. "Then why are you here?" the keibu growled. "Just as an audience, want to see how he steal the gem " Shinichi answer with a shrug.

"The heist start 5 minutes from now, get to your position!" Nakamori-keibu shouted. "Yes!" his subordinates replied. 4 minutes and 55 seconds has passed.

"…_4…3…2…1…Show time_" Shinichi thought and proceed to throw a gas bomb and change his outfit to something similar with Kaitou Kid's only in Black.

The Task Force quickly covered their nose with anything they can found. "Hmm? Fall asleep on my first heist after my long absent? How rude…" a voice from their back said. "Black Phantom! Catch him!" the inspector yelled.

The Phantom thief was standing on top of the display glass, the jewel safely held in his gloved hand. Like a cue the task force who had the experience with Kaitou Kid before tried to tackle him down. Note the word **tried. **The Phantom thief jumped and ran toward the inspector and with a poof the older man is wearing a pink dress with blond wig and a matching pair of high heels.

The some of the older task force members can hold their snicker when they saw their leader in that suit. Not that they can help, he looks… well hilarious. The Phantom grinned in satisfaction. Next the phantom looked for his second victim of prank. Who said he have no sense of humor?

Bingo. Hakuba Saguru is standing right behind the humiliated inspector, face frowning. "_Perfect Victim" _Shinichi thought and decided to give the blond something special.

Poof, the task force stared, stared and stared. They mouths and eyes wide open. The scene in front of them is….. What should they say SHOCKING? A certain British detective was only wearing a baby diapers and a baby milk bottle in his hand. His face was deep red in embarrassment and anger. "BLACK PHANTOM!" he shouted angrily.

The said thief leaped to the window and jumped out of the 25th floor of the crystal-like building to avoid the angry blond who can crush him into ashes. He couldn't help but wonder what the fellow detective would do to him at class tomorrow. His grinned grew even wider as he planned a prank for him tomorrow. He then remember he have to use his black colored glider if he don't want to splat to the ground and flew to the Kuroba House Hold. He can't wait to tell Kaito what happened. He even manage to get some of the embarrassing scene in his camera!

**TBC**

**I know Shinichi is OOC, but he is a thief here after all. I have always wanted to write about Shinichi as a tricky, prank-lover, detective thief anyway.**

**I hope you like the story, please review this fic.**

**Thank you for everyone who Favorite/Alert/Review this story**

**I'm very glad to get al least one review but I will be even happier if there is more reviews :D **


End file.
